


Drabbles I

by flimsy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flimsy/pseuds/flimsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven drabbles written for a request meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles I

Harry/Louis  
buying curtains

Harry wants to buy curtains in this tiny vintage shop in South London; he drags Louis half-way across the city to look at old grandmother drapes with printed-on deer and greenery and crocheted ends. 

Louis gives him the fifteen minutes it takes him, Louis, to check Twitter and email his mother, and then says, “Are we done here yet?” 

Harry looks up, frowning, then pushes his hair out of his eyes. “No? I haven’t made a choice yet.”

“I have IKEA on my schedule,” Louis continues, “because it appears they have curtains that are more socially acceptable. They’re also washed.” 

 

*

Harry/Liam  
Burberry Shirts

 

Liam likes touring with the lads; they all get along and he loves them, he does, and he doesn’t mind sharing his clothes. It’s good, too, because it means he gets to wear Louis’ shirts and they’re comfortable, and Zayn’s jackets are great.

But then there’s Harry, who never returns anything. By the time he notices that all his shirts are gone, they’ve probably all vanished in the depths of Harry’s suitcase. 

“Harry,” Liam says when he finally confronts Harry, “this needs to stop.”

Harry shrugs and smiles, then ducks his head. “I like the way they smell like you.”

 

*

Zayn/Liam  
first day of school

 

Liam doesn’t like it when other children cry. He’s always found it very upsetting but usually a mommy is there, will lift you up and make everything better. Liam likes being lifted up when he’s crying even though he’s in school now, so he can’t imagine what the little black-haired boy sitting by the stairs must be feeling like. 

Liam takes a deep breath and sits down next to the boy, their knees bumping together. 

“Don’t cry,” he says and takes the boy’s hand, squeezing like his mommy would. “What’s your name?”

“Zayn,” the boy says and sniffles, squeezing back.

 

*

Harry/Louis  
in the studio

 

Louis never thought that he might be one to get cabin fever - he needs his alone time, this much is true, but he’s never had troubles being stuck with the others for weeks, months even. They’ve always so in tune, so harmonized that Louis could just fit right in. 

But now, stuck in a studio in L.A. for three weeks and counting, when Louis finds himself flinging a door shut on his way out of the recording area, he realizes that he’s as susceptible to cabin fever as anyone. 

By the time Harry has caught up with him and has him up against the wall in a corridor, Louis would to break down a door just to get out and get away. 

“Lou,” Harry says, “Lou, stop freaking out. We won’t use it if you don’t want to.” 

Louis makes a small sound, frustrated and overwhelmed, and tugs his arms out of Harry’s grasp. “That’s not it,” he starts, exasperated. “It’s just-” He shakes his head. 

“It’s a bit much, isn’t it?” Harry says and smiles. “Hey.”

It’s that- it’s that smile and that voice; Louis stares up at him, tension draining. “Hey,” he says and smiles back. 

 

*

 

OT5  
Brit, the puppy

 

“I think she should live with us,” Louis says the day he and the others come to visit Brit at Liam’s parent’s house. “She looks like yours and Niall’s love-child, it’s perfect.” 

Liam squints at Louis, who’s sprawled on the couch, feet in Harry’s lap, head resting on Zayn’s shoulder. Niall sticks his head in from the veranda, hair wild. “What?” he says and pushes his sunglasses up. 

“We don’t even have a house yet,” Zayn says, sighing a little. Niall sneaks inside and presses against Liam’s side, tucking his shoulder under Liam’s arm. 

“We will soon!” Louis says, determined.

 

*

 

Liam/Zayn  
bus snuggles

Zayn doesn’t like his bunk; there’s always something bothering him. Maybe the light is not quite right, his pillow not fluffy enough or this side of the bus too loud. He’s not doing it on purpose, it just happens and Liam’s is a bottom bunk, too, so it’s easy to sneak into. 

Liam doesn’t turn him away either; he’ll let Zayn climb in and lets him curl up under his blanket, arm around his shoulder. He’s very solid and Zayn likes to put his head on Liam’s chest while he reads, and sometimes he likes to fall asleep there, too. 

 

*

Harry/Louis  
kisses in the cold

Harry’s nose is all red from the cold; with his beanie, hair curling out over his forehead, and his scarf and his earmuffs, he looks like a perfect Christmas advertisement and Louis spends a good fifteen seconds staring at him, trying not to smile too hard. 

“What,” Harry finally says, shuffling his feet, and pulls his earmuffs down around his neck. 

“Nothing,” Louis says and smiles. He presses closer and doesn’t have to tiptoe to kiss Harry because he’s standing on the doorstep. “Thanks for picking me up,” he says when they pull apart and rubs his nose against Harry’s.


End file.
